


pretty lace, prettier face

by kainnuendo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Humiliation kink, I blame Jongin and his fancy Gucci lace gloves, I'm not sorry, M/M, Mention of Jongin in a skirt, Mention of Kyungsoo in panties, Multiple Orgasms, Oppa Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Yes You Saw That Right, very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainnuendo/pseuds/kainnuendo
Summary: Jongin wears his Gucci lace gloves, and screws Kyungsoo silly.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 22
Kudos: 217





	pretty lace, prettier face

**Author's Note:**

> you know I had to. 
> 
> unedited. also ofc this is written in lower case because when you are horn knee over jongin you don't have time for proper capitalization. or actual, well-written plot for that matter.

there are many things that kyungsoo enjoys in this world. one of which is the feeling of lace on his skin; be it his on his spanx tights or on his pink baby doll night dress or on his favourite pair of white panties or- 

“jongin!” he moans breathlessly and throws his head back, his body digging deeper into the soft mattress underneath him. 

“kyungsoo!” jongin replies in a mocking tone, smirking. he’s running his lace gloved hands up and down his bare thighs, gripping on the skin and watching the way they jiggle when he pulls his hands away.

kyungsoo whines, rubbing his legs together. he lets out another moan when jongin immediately pries his legs apart, and yanks his panties off, his cock twitching from being exposed to the cool air and stared at by jongin’s piercing eyes. 

“don’t be mean.”

“then tell me what you want, kitten.” 

“touch me.” 

“i already am, though?” jongin rubs his hands together before reaching down to rub at his sides. kyungsoo finds himself getting harder at the sight of jongin’s pretty fingers covered by the lace. he looks elegant and simply exquisite. he always does, and god, kyungsoo is so fucking attracted to him.

 _it’s gucci_ , jongin had told him prior, and _i’m gonna fuck you wearing it._

“you know what i mean,” he huffs, catching his bottom lip with his teeth to stop himself from moaning when jongin trails a finger on his cock, deliberately slow. the way jongin’s smiling shows how much he enjoys watching him writhe under him, already very clearly affected by the slightest of touches. 

jongin purses his lips, pretending to look confused, “i don’t know what you’re talking about.” he leans down and whispers into his ear, “tell _oppa_ want you want, and maybe he’ll give it to you.” 

kyungsoo blushes heavily. he’s called jongin ‘daddy’ a couple of times (read: many times) in bed but never _that_. it’s so humiliating, really, to be talked in such a way, but he’s never been harder in his entire life. 

“touch my dick, dammit,” he grits out, refusing to say the word. jongin lets out a hum, seemingly unsatisfied with the answer, but thankfully chooses to listen to him this time as he wraps a hand around his cock. 

kyungsoo moans out loud, hands scrambling for anything to grip on as jongin strokes his length. he settles with fisting the man’s hair, enjoying the feeling of the soft strands between his fingers. he accidentally pulls at it when jongin thumbs his slit, and is rewarded with a low moan from the man. 

“you’re gonna suck my cock and i’m gonna suck yours,” jongin says, and kyungsoo can hear him swallowing his own saliva, “then afterwards i’ll fuck you with my finger and tongue as you sit on my face. can you do that for your _oppa_ , kitten?” 

kyungsoo comes with a cry, embarrassed at the fact that he came that fast from jongin’s words alone.

it's the mere thought of it that sent him to the edge.

jongin doesn’t give him time to take a moment to relax as he hauls him up and switches their positions. kyungsoo is on his knees above him, turned the other way, and finds himself staring down at jongin’s hard cock. he leans down and takes a sharp inhale, burying his nose into jongin’s trimmed pubes. he’s had several partners in the past but jongin is the first one who actually manscapes on a regular basis, even offering to shave him from time to time, which of course he accepts because he also loves doing it. it’s a good thing that they both get turned on by the feeling of smooth skin underneath their fingers. 

he lets out a surprised squeak when he feels a slap on his ass cheek. 

“any day now, princess,” jongin taunts, slapping his ass again and rubbing his palm over the now red skin. kyungsoo breathes sharply at the feeling of the lace fabric against his skin. it’s so soft and smooth. it _feels expensive_. “do you wanna get fucked or not?” 

he nods frantically and licks his lips before bending down to engulf the red cockhead with his mouth. 

“you like it, don’t you,” jongin pipes up, amusement clear in his voice. “you like sucking my cock. you want it in your mouth all day long, isn’t that right? keep my cock warm for me. every time i’m bored at my desk i can just call you over and you’re gonna open your mouth for me and let me shove it down your throat. doesn’t matter where—at home, in the office, in the meeting room with my co-workers around me. they’ll all see you under the table with my dick in your mouth, watch me fuck your throat so good you lost your voice.” 

“fuck, _jongin._ ” 

“they’ll be so jealous of me, princess. ‘cause they don’t have their own personal cockwarmer like i do. and i know they’ll be wishing that i could share you, have you relieve everyone in the office with your mouth alone during work."

then all of a sudden, jongin is licking his cock, sucking on his head. he has to stop his ministrations to let out a moan, when jongin grabs his hips and pulls him down, swallowing his cock whole. 

“you wanna come again, kitten? aw, my words alone have made you _this_ hard already?” jongin asks as he pulls away for a brief moment, voice filled with fake concern as his hands play with his balls. “shut me up then. want you to fuck my mouth with your cock.” 

kyungsoo does just that, thrusting into the wet heat. jongin’s mouth feels absolutely amazing around him; it’s truly made for cock. _his_ cock. he can feel his legs shaking from the waves of pleasure, threatening to buckle and fall, but jongin’s hands on his thighs keep him steady. 

“please, oh fuck, god, i’m coming—“ 

and just like that he climaxes for the second time, hips stuttering as he shoots his load into jongin’s mouth. the man swallows it without much difficulty, and he moans once more when he sees a trail of cum running down jongin’s chin. his plump lips are red and glistening with spit and cum, and he looks gorgeous. 

“okay now sit up, kitten. on top of me.” jongin demands, voice a lot raspier than before. “wanna fuck you good, so hold your ass open for me.” 

kyungsoo rises up then, legs trembling as he sits on his knees right above jongin’s face. his hands reach down to spread his ass cheeks apart, blushing hard when jongin lets out a whistle at the sight of his furled pink hole. he both hates and loves being exposed and stared at like this. to have jongin’s eyes on him, on his most intimate parts, does things to his body like no other.

“sit on me. let me taste you.” 

he _screams_ when he feels jongin’s tongue licking around his rim before thrusting inside without any kind of warning. he clenches around the wet tongue, riding it like his life depends on it.

jongin eats his ass like a motherfucking sport, it’s unreal. 

suddenly kyungsoo feels a finger tracing his hole, his jaw hanging open when he realizes that jongin is still wearing the glove. he can feel the lace against his hole. the tip pushes inside just a little, enough to make him grind down harder just to feel more of it. 

as if reading his thoughts, jongin proceeds to shove his finger inside, thrusting alongside his tongue. 

he can feel the smooth fabric touching his inner walls, almost crying from how good it feels.

this man wasn’t joking when he said he wanted to fuck him wearing gucci.

kyungsoo doesn’t realize that jongin had actually come until he falls forward to mouth at the pretty moles on his stomach and accidentally rubs his cheek with the man’s cum that’s splattered all over the man’s stomach. he inches forward to lap at it, licking it clean, enjoying jongin’s guttural groan that fills the room as soon as he does so. 

“fucking hell, kitten,” jongin croaks out, and then pushes his finger further up his ass, hitting his prostate straight away. he’s done it so many times he doesn’t need to find it anymore, he just knows where it is already. 

kyungsoo can no longer think properly. he can’t even keep himself up. 

he just lies there and lets jongin abuse his prostate over and over again until he’s coming for the third time. 

that’s a new record for him. 

he manages to lift himself up, wincing when jongin pulls his finger out. he lies on the bed and allows jongin to cuddle him, rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

“that was great,” jongin says, kissing him on the head. kyungsoo hums. “sure you can come to work tomorrow, boss?” 

kyungsoo glares at him. 

“i _have_ to. i got an important meeting tomorrow. didn’t my pretty secretary tell you? or is he too busy buying expensive clothes with my money again?”

jongin laughs out loud, reaching down to pinch his ass playfully. 

“hey, you told me i can buy anything i want. _i_ asked for a boyfriend, not a sugar daddy,” he pauses, “well, technically not a _daddy_ because that’s more of a _my_ thing you know.“ 

kyungsoo kisses him shut.

“and i don’t buy _only_ expensive clothings. remember when i fucked you in that pencil skirt from zara in your office that one time—“

“i bought the skirt. for _myself._ but you went and stole it. why can’t you be like any other normal person who steals their boyfriend’s hoodies instead?” 

“it’s ‘cause your hoodies are kinda ugly.” 

“i’m kicking you out tonight.” 

“also admit it, i looked better in it than your twink ass.” 

“ha, no.” 

“i need new lace gloves, though.” 

he rolls his eyes, trying not to smile.

“sure, sure. i’ll buy you ten more, _oppa._ ” 

“ugh, you’re so hot when you’re trying to be sarcastic,” jongin presses a hard kiss on his lips, grinning widely. “love you, my rich, beautiful, big booty bottom.” 

“i hate you.” it’s when jongin’s eyelids fall shut that he whispers out a quiet, “love you too, jongin.” 

he smiles when he feels jongin’s arm tighten around him. 

  
**END**

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, that's that lmfao thanks for reading whatever tf this is! 
> 
> i am also on twt @kainnuendyo btw aha


End file.
